In order to better comprehend the factors influencing recovery from stroke, behavioral factors were studied, utilizing the first 436 patients of the Stroke Data Bank population. Specifically, two dimensions of social support were examined with respect to stroke outcome. The two dimensions were source (family and institutional) and type (affective and instrumental). Patients were stratified by stroke severity. Definition of outcome included Activities of Daily Living (ADL) and social functioning. Data collection for this project began in July, 1983. Outcome differences at three months were associated with family support and friend support, depending upon stroke severity.